


I did it for you

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Shimadacest [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Murder, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Young Genji and Hanzo are caught in the act, and Genji makes a decision to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon prompt: genji mercilessly fucks hanzo and someone walks in on them.  
> Drop me a prompt at my [tumblr](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com/ask)

Hanzo was completely and entirely at his mercy.

 

The thought hit Genji as he was holding his brother’s wrists above his head, fucking into him as hard as he could. Hanzo was blushing under him, so out of it he wasn’t even able to wrap those gorgeous legs around him as he usually did. That beautiful mouth was forming a pretty o, his lips red and puffy from the long make out session that had led them to this point. No one had ever made him feel as good as his big brother did, with his talented mouth, his perfect, tight ass around him. He craved his brother, each and every day he wanted to be with him, not just fuck him, but be close to him - intimate.

 

That’s what this was, intimacy in its purest form and the fact that it overlapped with having the best sex of his life wasn’t something Genji exactly complained about.

 

“Do you like that, brother?,” Genji growled into his ear, tugging on his earlobe for good measure. “Do you like when I fuck you like this?”

 

“Hnnn,” was all Hanzo managed at first, leaning to let his teeth drag over Genji’s shoulder. “Y-yes, Genji, yes I love it.”

 

“You’re mine.” Genji stopped his merciless rhythm for a moment, ignoring the whine he dragged out of his big brother. He looked down at him, grinning. “You hear that? Mine.”

 

“Y-yes,” Hanzo whimpered, hesitated for a moment and then nodded too. “Yours. Please… please make me come.”

 

Genji’s grin turned into a sweet smile, and he leaned down to kiss his brother sweetly. He took his time, pressing against him, feeling Hanzo’s erection trapped between them. He loved being so close to him, feeling him, all of him, that gorgeous soft skin against his own. As they kissed he used his free hand to cup Hanzo’s chest, his thumb brushing over the dragon tattoo on it. He squeezed, delighting in the moan that he felt against his lips.

 

“I-,” Genji stopped himself before he said the words, the words he’d been hiding in his heart for a long time now. He loved his brother, truly and deeply. But instead of saying it he rolled his hips and watched Hanzo close his eyes, lips parting in another sweet moan. “I’ll make you come.”

 

For a moment he hesitated, taking in his brother under him. His black, silky hair was spread out under him like a halo, the hair he loved to card his fingers through so much. Why did they have to be brothers? In moments like these, and when they were cuddling after, he knew that they could be amazing together, in another life or in another place. But he also knew that Hanzo would never leave the family, his sense of honour was too strong. That stupid, stupid honour. Genji knew that he could make him happy, away from all of this. They could have a real job, one that didn’t involve killing anyone.

 

He wished he wasn’t so good at it.

 

“Genji?,” Hanzo pulled him out of his thoughts, frowning underneath him. He looked so vulnerable all of a sudden, and Genji felt guilt wash over him. He only ever wanted to make his brother happy.

 

“Apologies, brother, I was merely mesmerised by your beauty.”

 

Hanzo giggled, actually giggled at his words, and Genji could feel the vibration through him. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight, seeing his brother like this made him happy too, and only more convinced that despite that big thing between them, the stupid brother thing, they were meant for each other. He teased him, rolling his hips until he stopped laughing, and the laugh turned into more moans. Finally he let go of Hanzo’s wrists, grinning when he noticed his brother kept them where they were. Hands on either side of Hanzo’s face, he sped up, resuming his former merciless rhythm.

 

He could feel the heat pooling inside him, could feel himself getting so, so close. And he knew, could tell from the way his brother’s moans changed that he was close too. They could finish together, one glorious swirl of pleasure, he just needed a few more moments.

 

“Genji, Genji!,” Hanzo called his name over and over again, then he felt his brother’s fists lightly punching his shoulders, trying to get his attention. “Genji stop I-”

 

He was cut short by his own orgasm, and Genji followed soon after, thrusting deeply into him and stilling, knowing he was filling his brother with his seed. Somehow in his mind he marked him like this, and for the rest of the night, the next day even Hanzo would know that he was his.

 

“Genji!,” his brother’s voice was more urgent now, and he slapped him once, making Genji finally giving him all of his attention.

 

“What?”

 

Suddenly Hanzo didn’t just look vulnerable as he did before, suddenly he looked scared. Scared in a way Genji had never seen him, not even when he had to kill his first target. Why would he, what had suddenly changed? He tried to cup his brother’s cheek, tried to tell him everything was going to be okay, but Hanzo pushed him away, grabbing his yukata that was discarded by their side to cover himself.

 

“Someone saw!”

 

It felt as if the floor had been pulled from under him. He had been so happy a second ago, now the same fear he saw on Hanzo’s face was reflected in his heart. Someone had seen them, that someone would surely tell their father and then- then it would all be over. Genji wasn’t the heir, he would be made to leave, or perhaps… perhaps he would be killed, blamed for seducing his brother. Which, technically, he did. Tonight at least.

 

His own fear paled in comparison to what Hanzo must be feeling, and he helped his brother cover himself, arrange his yukata in a semi decent manner. Suddenly the thoughts of his own troubles were washed away, all he wanted to do was protect his brother. He quickly dressed himself, and when he saw Hanzo shivering, shaking in front of him he couldn’t help but envelop him in a tight embrace.

 

“Who was it?,” he asked quietly.

 

“I-I-” Hanzo’s fingers were curling in the back of the shirt Genji had just put on. He was clinging to it so tightly he was about to rip it.

 

“Hanzo, you need to tell me. Now,” his voice took a sterner tone now, but a plan was forming in his mind and he couldn’t wait one second. If they went running to their father everything would be over. He couldn’t let that happen, he could never be apart from his brother. And he would do anything to keep their relationship a secret.

 

“It- It was one of the housekeepers,” Hanzo said, his voice shaky. “Hiro.”

 

Genji knew the man, he was a little older than them, had been with the family for a while, maintaining the estate and catering to their needs. He had no idea who he was loyal to, whether he could be swayed to keep their relationship a secret. Genji had to assume he would be going to their father, most likely immediately. So he took Hanzo’s hand and lead him to his bedroom, promising him safety and tucking him in.

 

“I will just have to check on something,” he said, brushing a streak of hair out of his brother’s face and wiping away the tears from his cheeks. “I will come right back to you. Everything will be okay, I promise.”

 

“Please don’t be long,” Hanzo said, sobbing softly.

 

He hesitated for a moment, turned and got up to rummage through one of the closets in here. Deep in one, he found what he was looking for.

 

“Here,” he said, handing his brother the Rowlet plushie he had once won at the arcade. “He’ll keep you company while I’m gone. I’ll hurry.”

 

Hanzo gave him a small smile as he took the little plush bird, and hugged it tightly. He closed his eyes, his breath shaky as he exhaled. But then he nodded at Genji, a sign that he would be okay for now.

 

He pretended to be okay, pretended to be calm, and once he had adjusted his robe and left the room, Genji found that he was. His hands were steady, his steps firm as he walked through their estate to find the man that had caught them in the act. It was late at night and he didn’t encounter anyone else, though he ignored the beauty of the stars and the moon, ignored the thought of him and Hanzo watching them together, hiding away in their garden. It wasn’t too difficult to find Hiro, he was the only one still up, hiding in the kitchen. Genji hesitated, peeked into the room to gauge the man’s state of mind.

 

Hiro brushed through his brown hair multiple times, clearly nervous, as showed the way he was chewing on his bottom lip. He had crossed his arms, and now started to pace back and forth through the kitchen. He was debating what to do, apparently not quite as set on telling their father as Genji thought he’d be. Good.

 

He slipped into the kitchen, ignoring the way Hiro jumped at his sudden entrance.

 

“We need to talk,” he said, and Hiro took a step back, his hands up.

 

“I didn’t see anything, I promise!”

 

“We need to talk, but not here,” his voice was steel, he ignored the shaking in the man’s body, knowing he would do as he was told. “You’re going to go to the servant’s entrance in the back, and I will follow. You will not stop anywhere else.”

 

“Just to talk?”

 

“Yes,” Genji made himself smile. “Just to talk.”

 

As they walked he tried not to think about how young this man was, or how nervous. How all he did was be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had to do this, to protect himself, and most importantly to protect his big brother. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this before, it would be easy, he’d hardly have time to resist. Hiro had believed him, thought they would talk and figure this out.

 

They stepped outside, and the cold night air immediately chilled Genji to the bone. Hiro was already shivering, but his breath too made little puffs of white smoke. Before he had a chance to turn around, before he could even say anything Genji wrapped an arm around him, covering his mouth with one hand and kept him in place as he used the knife he’d taken from the kitchen to slide it between his ribs. Hiro was fighting against him but he was strong, and he knew exactly which spot to hit to not make him suffer, to get this over with quickly.

 

Blood poured from his side, soaking Genji’s robe, he could feel it against his bare leg. He’d been too hasty, didn’t bring a change of clothes. It was an odd thought to have as he felt the life drain from Hiro, felt the shaking stop, and that final exhale against his fingers. Then he was gone, and Genji had to act. But he knew the hidden alleys and back streets, knew exactly how to take care of this. Dump the body, then the weapon in a different place, wiping the handle. With a bit of risk and ingenuity he managed to burn the robe that was covered in blood. He didn’t care that he was running around in his underwear, that he had to go through the estate again like this, all that mattered was that it was done.

 

It was done. Hanzo was safe. They could be together.

 

But he had been innocent.

 

Genji grasped his own hair under the shower, tugging on it. He needed to get that thought out of his head, it was over now. Perhaps they would find the body, perhaps not, either way there was nothing leading back to him or his brother. Now the blood that had been clinging to his leg and his foot was gone too, and he finished his shower with a bit of bleach over it and into the drain.

 

“Stop it, stop,” he told his shaking hands as he finished his work. There was no time for this, he had to get back to Hanzo who was waiting for him. All of this had taken a few hours, and secretly he hoped that his brother was already asleep.

 

Hoping that Hanzo wouldn’t notice the new robe he was wearing, he took a deep breath before he entered his brother’s room. Hanzo immediately sat up, still clutching the plushie he had given him. For a moment Genji felt guilty, but when Hanzo gasped his name he couldn’t help but go to him, embracing him tightly once more. He rubbed over his back, hesitated a moment, then pulled the plushie out from between them and set him gently to the side.

 

“Genji?,” Hanzo asked, his voice small, shaky.

 

“I took care of it, brother. It’s okay now.”

 

“But… but how?” Hanzo pulled away a little, tears in his eyes as he looked at him in confusion.

 

“You trust me, don’t you?”

 

His brother looked at him for a long while, searching his face for signs of what happened. But Genji smiled, a warm, gentle smile, one he only ever gave his brother. And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hanzo smiled back. Just for a moment.

 

“I do,” he whispered.

 

“Good,” Genji replied, brushing a streak of hair out of Hanzo’s face. “He won’t be a problem anymore. We’re safe. You’re safe.”

 

“Thank you, Genji, thank you,” he babbled those words over and over again, burying his face in Genji’s throat.

 

He held his brother through the night, ignoring the fact that they just got caught and it was dangerous to stay here all night. But he couldn’t leave his brother when he was this vulnerable, and it wasn’t like he actually fell asleep that night. He stared at his brother, or at the wall, trying to will the guilt out of his mind. He had to do it. He had to. It was over now, and they could go back to being them.

 

He did it for him, he did it for Hanzo. It was worth it. It had to be.

 

“I did it for you,” he whispered into the silence of the morning dawn.

 


End file.
